


It Hurts

by Dirk_From_Statefarm



Category: Original Works
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 04:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11889825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirk_From_Statefarm/pseuds/Dirk_From_Statefarm
Summary: sorry for any mistakes





	It Hurts

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any mistakes

Every intake of breath. Every single movement. Every shifting muscle. All of it hurt. There was no end in sight, no matter how hard he tried to make it all stop. Rolling over, he stared at the arm he’d extended out. New bandages covered the pale skin all the way to the fingertips with little blood splotches here and there. In the back of his mind, he imagined Keziah slowly opening her eyes and smiling brighter than morning sun. She would scoot closer and press a kiss to each of his knuckles before leaning forward a little more to kiss his cheek. They would have joked about morning breath after the first morning kiss. She would have let out a sigh and then a hand would rest gently on his face, thumb running over the bags under tired eyes. Eyes burning, he pressed his lips into a thin line. Was life really supposed to turn out like this? Was it supposed to create this aching chasm in someone’s chest? Was it supposed to make you think of someone around every turn? 

“Keziah…” Eyes drifted over to the turned down picture frame and the tears forced themselves free. “Why’d you leave?” She knew. She had to know. Obviously she had to know. They were  _ partners.  _ They were  _ teammates _ . They were the unstoppable force that completed missions in a single day. Strong and unbreakable. Confident in their love and strength. He would have died for her in a heartbeat and she would have done the same. “I guess that’s what you did...wasn’t it? But it’s not  _ fair _ . Come back. Come back come back  _ come back _ . Let me be selfish and talk to you one last time. Let me hug you and say I love you. Let..me…” A hitched sob as he reached forward with his injured arm and pressed the heel of his hand against his mouth. “Please. I wanted to say goodbye. I wanted to see you smile and hear you laugh. Wanted to see your eyes light up with joy. I was gonna marry you…” But she was gone. SO it didn’t matter in the end did it?


End file.
